Talk:Cape
I disagree with the delete tag. Cape (or "Guild Cape") is a common term in GW and warants its own article, even if it's brief. The article should be elaborated, not deleted. -- 05:11, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :agree 212.158.245.101 05:22, 4 January 2006 (UTC) Keep or redirect, but do *not* delete: this is a very common term (I see "have cape and guildhall" in at least half of all guild recruitment messages on chat channels) and a topic that may be of specific interest to new players. If someone doesn't know how capes work exactly, this is definitely the first place they're going to look - a brief description on its own page is, in my opinion, quite appropriate. 141.161.54.78 05:50, 4 January 2006 (UTC) ::We already have a lot of this info, check out Fringe, Detail (Cape), Emblem, Guild Emblemer and of course Guild. Perhaps a merge would be a better idea. --Xasxas256 18:26, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::I agree with the merge idea. Then leave a redirect here after merging. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:27, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I know, you added the merge tag to the article as I was writing the idea on the talk page, good timing, much better than getting a "Too Slow!" ;) --Xasxas256 18:30, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Merge & redirect. I remember typing "cape" in the search bar a very long time ago when I saw em in pre-searing :) -Auron 04:30, 23 January 2007 (CST) Unlockable Details? I've noticed that some guilds have details that I can't find at the guild emblemer. Am I missing something??--71.193.61.26 16:13, 10 February 2007 (CST) Need trim colors need normal and bronze color cape trims. -- Xeon 04:19, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Will ask Meow 213.124.168.231 08:25, 2 April 2007 (CDT) merged This article was merged from other articles, those talk pages are Talk:Fringe, Talk:Emblem, Talk:Detail (Cape) and Talk:Cape trim. -- Xeon 04:28, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Silver Cape Trim Are there more then one style of silver cape trim? Hopefulaltruist 13:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :It sticks to the chosen design iirc, it'll change if you change the detail or something — Skuld 13:22, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::I dont even get the question, (4am atm) the cape trim colour is changed to silver, it has nothing to do with what the cape trims style will be. -- Xeon 13:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::The cape trim design is changed...All non-silver/gold/bronze caps just have a black line around the outside, whereas the ones displayed above have intricate designs--Darksyde Never Again 12:52, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Beaver Emblem Is it me or does that strange beaver emblem seem hacked into the game by someone. Or is it a joke from ArenaNet? It's the same as the pig with wings etc. it's surely not hacked in the game(or is it :o? ) Not hacked, but wins from the design a emblem contests.--Brother Roland 10:32, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Horrible You'd think something so intrinsically important to the idea of the game ("Guild Wars") would have a better animation quality. Whenever I wear a cape, on any class, any gender, the cape always blows in some unseen wind -straight into my body, or around itself into my body. Or, if I sit down, it bends at some unseen 90 degree angle (which I do recognize as the boundary for your character sprite, I just wish it stopped when you are standing up too). I like the cape idea. I just wish it worked better. -Kumdori160.23.244.253 00:03, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Bright white cape? Has anyone else seen a cape that has has just been bright white? Such as, a Chaos Axe, just turned into a cape? This may be a graphics issue, but I have left and come back to areas to find the people I see with these bright capes, are still there. Is this a graphical issue with me, as well as others have? Friends of mine I socialize with daily have quoted "to have seen it" previously. No matter how hard I try to replicate the cape, I find myself to no such luck, as the brightness can only go so high. I don't want one, just want to know how...and why there aren't "blacker than black" capes out there, too. :P --Lady Raenef 06:01, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Screenshot? (T/ ) 06:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I think it only happens in certain places. I've seen it, too. In temple of Balthazar someone had a pure white cape. I'm sure it was just background and detail set to white with no emblem. In certain places, or under certain circumstances(such as character selected) the cape may appear bright white--Darksyde Never Again 03:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Bring a pure white cape to, say, Zin Ku Corridor and stand with your back to the henchies. You will be temporarily blinded. cost why does it say the cost is 2k and then say the cost is 500*characters? Which is it? If the latter, wtf... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :You got a point, that's 100% bogus. A guy with 20 charactar slots has to pay 10k for a new cape? nowai... removing it. -- -- talkpage 18:14, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's 500g x # of chars to a maximum of 2k. Re-read what it said. I can't confirm this, so i won't change it back--Darksyde Never Again 01:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Japanese/Chinese Lettering on Cape I was wondering what the Asian Characters say on that one Cape Emblem?